Sadly Ever After
by HalfCrazedPrince
Summary: Buy something else, borrow something else, take something else. And miss the story. Of us. Albus Severus Potter.
1. Chapter 1

New full story based on the short story 'Going Somewhere' (found on my profile).

* * *

_I like to__warn you readers. If you do not like writings largely based on the truth and the missing parts just to fantasize, if you are let down by a novel that many believe not a novel should be called because he lacks a proper start, a clean curly tail and an orderly middle, let alone that it contains a intestinal system that people would call a decent coherent story; and if you feel unwell because of a text that simultaneously is a lament, an honor and a creaking curse, because they deal with life itself and whilst stageing only one relative of the author – then now the time has come, for you to close this book._

_Put it back on the pile in the shop where you stand, slide it back among the other books in your club, your home, your public library, the living room of your friends or the property which you have pennetrated._

**_Buy something else, borrow something else, take something else._**

_And __miss the story.  
__Of __us._

_Albus Severus Potter._

**-HCP-****  
**

"Slytherin scores! The score is 330 against 320 in favour of Hufflepuff!" Bexley, the Quidditch announcer, yelled trough the magical megaphone. "It seems the match would be decided by who catches the Golden Snitch!" The stands roared with noise after that announcement.

All students stood, jumped and sang as the teams raced above their heads scoring point after point. All of them, except one. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy sat down, looking straight up, past the Chasers and Beaters at the small spot that was named Albus Severus Potter.

That spot hadn't moved for the whole game, so was his signature: Only move when he saw the Snitch. Scorpius wasn't looking out of curiosity or wonderment, no Sir, he was looking because he wanted this game to bloody end already.

And then, a golden flash and the small spot, high in the sky, wasn't there anymore. No, the small spot had grown into his bigger self, and that bigger self was looking Scorpius straight into the eyes. Green met with grey. Potters hand was mere inches from the temple of his head, a golden ball with silver wings grasped into it.

"Albus Potter catches the Golden Snitch! The score is 520 against 360 in favour of Slytherin! Slytherin wins the last match of the season! See you after the winter break!" Bexley announced. The moans and cries of the Hufflepuffs were drown out by the cheering, laughing and singing of the Slytherins.

And suddenly the green eyes and the hand were gone and Potter stood in the middle of the field surrounded by his team and the rest of Slytherin. The Golden Snitch still in his hand, high above his head.

And Scorpius still sat there, alone in the stands.

**-HCP-****  
**

_17_

_It smells like grief and potions._

_He climbs into my bed, though Madam Pompfrey has strictly forbidden it. My eyes are closed but I muster enough strength to hold him tightly, because as I tell him; when I can't see him, it is easier to pretend he never happened to me._

* * *

That's chapter one, stay tuned for more!

I'm not English, so please, if there are mistakes in my language: let me know so I can fix them. English mistakes, NOT American mistakes!


	2. Chapter 2

**-HCP-****  
**

Scorpius glanced at the large clock on the mantelpiece; it was five past six in the morning. And he is still sitting on the couch with Potters head on his shoulder. Based on the heavy breathing Scorpius had concluded that Potter had fallen asleep hours ago.

But Scorpius hadn't moved. He didn't want to wake Potter up, and deep inside, in a quiet place in his head he realised he didn't want to let go of Potters hand.

A snort and yawn startled him and before Potter got the chance to even stretch, Scorpius had ran out of the common room, up the stairs of the dungeons into the Entrance Hall and onto the Castle Grounds. The sun had only just begun setting and still Scorpius ran. He ran, fast and without a destination.

What was going on? What did Potter talk about last night? Why was he actually running? With that last thought he came to a stop at the shore of the lake. He couldn't go any further. Unless… Scorpius stood still for a few minutes pondering his idea. "Oh, why not?" And with that sentence Scorpius began to undress until he stood in only his green boxers.

He cast a warming spell on himself and dove in the water. Small wisps of steam surrounded him as he swam across the lake. The splashing of water calmed him down and cooled his thoughts. Almost deciding to turn back to the shore Scorpius spotted a small island, too curious he swam up to it and stepped onto shore. Looking around Scorpius suddenly felt the need to feel the cold wind on him and dispelled the warming charm.

Surprised by the comfortable warmth that flooded him, Scorpius thought that he had intensified his warmth charm. The island was warm and comfortable, the grass almost too green and silky soft. He looked onto the other shore, where his clothes were and he could see he was 30 feet away from it. Scorpius sat down and looked at the rising sun, his eyes feeling heavy.

**-HCP-****  
**

_15_

_I fly amongst the rest of my team, purposely taking sharply turns and braking hard._

_"Stop!" He giggles, lobbing the quaffle at me._

_For a moment I simply didn't see him throw the quaffle; it glances off my chest and falls on the field, making a few bounces before coming to a halt. I feel how my eyes roll back in my head and the graceful way my body falls towards the grass below us._

_I notice the distinct thudding sound as my body falls beside the quaffle, and the screaming that may or may not be Scorpius'._

_Later in the hospital wing I calls for him and apologise for keeping secrets, and my parents launch into a medical explanation of a rare disease. _

_Their eyes are sad._

* * *

_I'm not English, so please, if there are mistakes in my language: let me know so I can fix them. English mistakes, NOT American mistakes!_


End file.
